Midnight
by kurapikahunterxhunter
Summary: When scarlet oni starts real school for the first time, something goes terribly wrong.


MIDNIGHT

I'm running, I don't know how far I've run, and how much farther I need to, I stop to take a break. I get a look at my surroundings I find myself in a dark forest, when I finally realize where I am it's too late they're here. All I can see now are there glowing eyes not staring at me but the power that lies inside me.

I hear screaming and when I open my eyes I'm in my room, I hear footsteps from the hall heading towards me, I finally realized that the scream I heard was me. I look towards the door and wait for them to burst in but it's just Kyoga looking at me with his brown eyes worryingly, I'm about to say Something when Kyoga starts walking towards me .

He sits down next to my futon and pulls me close to his chest and says "what was it about this time."

" The same thing again," I reply.

" You got to get some sleep your first day of real school is in a few days, you need all the sleep you can get," he says holding closer to his chest. By then I can't breath I try to break free but he won't let me leave his grasp, so I grab my blanket and throw it over his head and he immediately let's go.

*cough* *cough*

"No fair you know I hate the smell of fabric softener." Kyoga brutality replies.

I smile and think to myself its one of his only weaknesses as a wolf demon.

A few minutes later Samon comes in with Yuki and the other following close behind. Samon turns on the light and I get to see who's there it's only Yuki, Chikage, and Miyabi. I was expecting my mom and dad to be back but they're not, I guess it's weird living with 5 guys, but the only one I need to really look out for is Miyabi but Kyoga doesn't let him to close to me. I guess Kyoga's right I need to get some sleep I start... Kyoga interrupts my thoughts with a hug.

"Don't worry, if anything happens were right down the hall, ok." After Kyoga lets me go. I'm lost for words so I just nod in agreement, after they leave I lay there in silence slowly drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

When my eyes open there's sunlight coming from the crack in my curtain, I get out of bed and get ready for the day. Before I finish changing I see a fox sitting by my door, I throw a on a shirt and then yell at the top of my lungs,

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOU PERVY FOX DEMON!"

Miyabi transforms to his demon form tail and all," Hey I'm not a prev, I came to get you for breakfast, and I happen to see you changing that's all."

"That's the meaning of prev, you idiot!" I aggressively replied.

Kyoga rushes into the room, seeing Miyabi, Kyoga starts yelling "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN SCARLET'S ROOM FOX!"

"Samon told me to get her for breakfast, but now I'm sure that Scarlet's power has awoken, and she is quite powerful indeed," Miyabi hissed towards Kyoga.

"How would you know!" Kyoga barked.

"Her eyes," Miyabi proclaimed. Kyoga ran over to me, grabbing my chin and looking deep in to my eyes.

"Kyoga what's going on," I ask with a shaky voice.

"We need to take you to mononoke village and fast," without another word Kyoga picks me up in his arms.

All I feel is a breeze and were there, Kyoga puts me down and takes my hand pulling me towards the elders house. After the elder was done looking over me, he puts a charm around my neck, then turns to Kyoga, " It's true it has awoken."

"What has awoken?" I ask in a angry voice.

Kyoga puts his hand on my shoulder and kneels down to my height before saying " The nine tailed fox demon that lies inside you and this charm will keep it locked up tight, k."

Huh this can't be right, I've heard stories but never thought something like this would happen. I suddenly drop to my knees,and fall into Kyoga's arms, I don't know what came over me but I have to stay strong.

A few days later it's the day before I start school, we're all eating dango on the porch and relaxing in the sun, when someone in a red kimono wraps me in a hug from behind, when I realize who it was I turned around and hugged them back.

"DAD," I practically scream with joy.

"Hey Scarlet, can let me go I can't breath," he says trying to be loud enough so the others can hear.

I let go and Apologize, "Sorry I didn't know I was that strong."

"It's ok," he says still catching his breath," where did you get the necklace."

I look down at the necklace I should tell him about what happened," It's actually a charm from the okami clan elder." When he hears that he turns towards Kyoga who is still half asleep.

"What happened while we were gone," he asks in a harsh voice.

" Oh... um...well..."he quietly replys while scratching his head, "her power kinda awoke."

It's a few hours later and were all eating some ramen that Samon prepared for dinner, no ones said anything for awhile it's become very awkward. I was about to try and say something when Shinra(dad) broke the silence.

"So, Scarlet are you excited to start real school."

"Umm... yeah, I'm pretty nervous, because I don't know anyone outside our household," I try to say it in a confident voice but it comes out shaky instead.

"Don't worry Scarlet, if anyone picks on you I'll take care of them,"Kyoga brutally comments while punching the palm of his palm.

"What I'm worried about isn't bullies, it's akashi," Miyabi practically blurts out.

"No worries I'm taking care of that," Yuki says with a calm expression on his face.

"How do you plan on doing that, Yuki?" Kyoga asks with a worried expression on his face before he looks down at his food.

"It's a secret, sorry Kyoga, Samon told me not to say anything,"Yuki whispered so Samon couldn't hear him. We dropped the conversation and continued eating, after finishing dinner Yuki and I started washing the dishes when Yuki noticed my worried expression, then put his cold hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me but it didn't help I was starting real school tomorrow of course I'm nervous.

I'm running again, this is the way towards the mononoke village, wait, I turn around and someone approaches me when I see his face I'm shocked, it's the head of the Tora clan and some of his underlings. My eyes snap open,sweat is rolling down my face, all I see is the ceiling, was that really a dream it felt realer than usual oh well I'll tell Kyoga later after school. I change into my uniform, my uniform is different than other girls mostly because I hate skirts, so I'm wearing shorts and knee high boots.I head in to the living room and Lyn's holding a camera as if she knew I was coming in.

"You look so cute Scarlet," she says with a glee look on her face.

I felt my face get all hot so I cover my face with my bag, then in an embarrassed way I blurt out, "Mom."Soon everyone else comes in commenting on my uniform, until Samon tells me if I don't get going I'll be late, so Kyoga and I head towards the school building submersed in silence.

When we get there the court yard is packed full of kids.

"Have a good first day," he says trying to comfort me but I was way to nervous to say anything back to him so I just walk into the crowd hoping not to be noticed, but my hope for that doesn't last long. As soon as people start staring, my face turns bright red I run to the farthest end of the courtyard where theres no one there but me and a brown haired girl who is hiding her face with a book. When she looks up she looks at me head to toe then walks away.I'm so nervous, I don't know anyone and they probably all know each other all ready so I'm the only one who doesn't know anyone outside my household. When the bell rings I'm relieved, I start to walk towards the entrance, but someone pushes me from behind and I fall face first in the dirt, when I look up I see a couple of girls who look totally spoiled.

"Like get out of our way you freak," the head girl shouts while kicking me in the side.*OW* After a minute, I feel someone touching my back trying to help me up, when I look up and there's a girl standing there with her hand outstretched towards me, I quickly take her hand.

"Thank you," but when try to thank her she just ignores me and says,

"Stay out of Mikai way or you're really gonna get yourself hurt."After she tells me this bit of information, I head inside, hmm my locker's 113, oh its right there, I stand on the bench in front of my locker so I can reach it. When I finish putting my stuff in my locker I turn around to fast and end up falling I close my eyes ready for impact,but before I hit the ground someone catches me. When I open my eyes and see a boy with half blonde hair and half brown, holding me in his arms.

"Hey are you ok?" he looks at me with his hazel worryingly.

"Umm y-yeah I'm fine can you please put me down" I practically whisper.

We gaze into each others eyes for a minute but it feels like an eternity than he acknowledges what I said, "O-oh sorry," he says clumsy putting me down.

"Its ok, T-thank you," I whisper shly.

"Don't mention it, by the way I'm Kanji Okumiya, " he proudly exclams.

"O-oh I'm Scarlet Oni its nice to meet you," I say trying to be as polite as possible.

Kanji puts his hand on my check before saying, " Try not to get into any trouble, k," thats all he says before walking away. After a weird conversation with Kanji I head towards the gym for the opening ceremony. When I get there everyone is in small groups talking to each other It felt weird standing there alone, until someone pushes me on to the ground, *thud* when I look up, its Mikai.

"Move it freak," she spat at me, but before she could say any more Kanji comes between me and Mikai's group.

"What are you doing picking on Scarlet, huh Mikai?" he asked Mikai trying to sound angry.

"She got in our way again thats all, why are you being so nice to her you just met her, Kanji-kun?" thats all she said before scrambling away mumbling.

Kanji turned around to outstretch a hand, when I take his hand its very warm and soft.

"Thanks again," I reply.

"Hey if you're thanking me please us my name this time,whats my name," he says while grabbing my chin, my face turns bright red.

"Thank you Kanji," I say trying to hide my embarrassment.

"Better," he lets go of my chin, then walks away, that was strange. Finally the ceremony begins I don't really pay attention, until they start to announce the teachers and I end up hearing something that I didn't expect.

"This years math teacher is ... Mr. Yukibito..." the principle announced. Huh... Yuki... this can't be right is this what Yuki ment last night, totally surprised I didn't notice someone approaching me. Before I know it someones hugging me from behind, I look behind me and there stands Kanji, he must have seen me freak out about Yuki or hes being a prev.

Trying to keep my cool I half whisper half scream," Kanji what are you doing?"

" I overheard Mikai saying that she was going to attack you sometime after school, so I'm going to stay by your side," he says while pushing his face into my back.

" You don't need to do that Kanji, I'll be fine," I tell him try to make it so he won't worry, but he doesn't loosen his grip. The ceremony ends soon after, but he still doesn't loosen his grip, so a teacher has to pry him off me. The teacher holds him so I can get to my first class, hmm my first class is math with Mr. Yukibito, great a class with Yuki its probably really cold in his room. When I get to the classroom I'm the first one in the room, so I take a seat by the window, when everyone else started coming into the room and sitting down.

Before I know it I'm being hugged again by Kanji," Hey, I told you I wouldn't leave your side, Scarlet," he tells me hugging me tighter.

"Let go of me were in class right now, and everyones staring at us, Kanji," I try to say while trying to hiding my embarrassment.

"So what I don't care," he exclaims hugging me even tighter.

Finally Yuki cuts in, " Mr. Okumiya please let go of Scarlet and sit down we will be starting class soon." After a lecture from Yuki, Kanji sits behind me and stays quiet. Thank god my face is probably bright red right now I'm so embarrassed, class starts we do a lot of getting to know each other activites. Its finally the end of class, but as I leave the room I feel something cold on my shoulder when I turn around and there stands Yuki.

"Who was that boy with you earlier," Yuki giggled. I just walk away ignoring that question, and head off to my next class. Hmm now I have languge arts with Mrs. Harriso, when I get there everyones chatting away, and before I know it Mrs. Harriso is yelling at everyone to be quiet but they just keep chatting away. I just take a seat trying to ignore it but I just can't, I'm about to say something but before I can someone jumps up on to a desk and yells over the crowd.

"Shut up, and sit down class is starting," thats when I realized who it is just by the sound of his I'm surprised that Kanji would do something like this, thats when he ran up to with a proud smile on his face. In class we did the same thing that we did in math, until it was time for lunch. We all headed to our lockers to get our lunch, I had no idea where to sit so I head for a cherry blossom tree in the far end of the courtyard, when I get there I start to eat my lunch when Kanji comes up behind me and hugs me again.

" Do you want to eat with me and my friends, Scarlet?"he asks me.

"Sure, I guess," as I say that I can feel a smile grow on his face, then he takes my hand and he starts running back towards the school building. We headed up lots of stairs hand in hand, and I was fine with it, when we got to the roof he let go of my hand and opened the door. When the door opens there two guys sitting criss cross on the ground.

"Kanji, where were you and why did you bring a girl with you?" a boy with spiky black hair asked.

"I brought, Scarlet, because shes new and she has no friends, so I was being nice,Yasuto," he brutally replies.

"I'm not complaining, Scarlet you can sit next to me if you want," a boy I believe his name is Takuto.

"No, shes mine Takuto!" he protests, before hugging me. We finally start eating lunch, but we couldn't finish because we were laughing so hard, I later find out that they're both twins and are in most of my classes so we plan to sit by each other in our next class. The rest of the day goes by fast while hanging out with the boys, before I know it its the end of the day and its time to go home. I head out of the school, then say good bye to the twins, in the end I'm being hugged by Kanji and he's not letting go, I eventually pry him off and run while saying, I'll see you tomorrow. I finally find Kyoga in the crowd and we start to walk back to the shrine when, a bunch of men in black come out of no where and surround us, one lunges towards me Kyoga just throws him like he weighs nothing, then he picks me up and runs far away from them. When we stop at the shrine,Kyoga then puts me down and we head inside the house.

"Hey Scarlet how was your day?" Samon asks.

" It was good I met a lot of nice people," I lied I only met three nice people but I didn't want to worry Samon.

" Well thats good," thats all I heared before I left the I walk thought the living room I see Chikage reading a book on the couch and Miybai sitting on the floor playing with a yo-yo.

As I walk by them Miyabi grabbed my arm before asking "How was your day, Scarlet-chan."

"It was great," I reply then take my arm back and leave the I get to my room, I sit on the floor and recall what happened today, that was the weirdest day ever, and before I know it I'm fast I wake up I look at the clock huh it's 7:30, man I'm gonna be late I rush to get all my stuff together and run out the door. When I get to the school I'm early by five minutes, I walk through the crowds of people looking for Kanji and the twins, before realize it there behind and getting me in the middle of a big group hug.

"Morning Scarlet," they all chimes.

"Hmm Scarlet you look tired did you sleep ok last night?" Takuto asked looking worried.

"Yeah, I slept well last night its just sleep in thats all," I say while try to smile but it was interrupted by a long yawn. Right then the bell rings, people around us are start heading towards the entrance,I lose sight of Kanji and Yasuto. Takuto takes my hand and leds me through the crowd, and we end up at our lockers.

"Thanks Takuto" I turn to thank him and his face is really close to mine, before I know it hes got me in a deep hug and then he kissed me on the cheek.

" I hope your ok, Scarlet," he says letting me go and then walked away. Huh what was that about, my face is all red when Kanji finally finds me the first thing out of his mouth is,

"What did Takuto do to you, oh well lets go join Takuto and Yasuto at the basketball court," before I can answer he grabs my hand and runs towards the basketball court.

I'm sitting on the bleachers watching the boys play basketball when suddenly someone is grabbing me from behind and covering my mouth, I try to struggle free but its no use I'm trapped. Huh I must have passed out because when I open my eyes, I'm on the ground and Takuto, Yasuto and Kanji are chucking basketballs at a man in a long black robe. I look over and the charm that was on my neck is now on the ground in front of me, before I know whats going on everything goes red and there are cherry blossoms flying around me, whats going on, I look at myself, my long red hair is in a ponytail, I'm in a black kimono that goes a little above my knees, black knee high sandals, a gold goblet with three blades is on my right arm, and to finish it all off nine tails and fox ears. Without thinking I rush towards the akaishi and slicing him in half, he disappears into thin air. Theres a crowd around me now and they're all calling me a freak, Takuto, Yasuto, and Kanji all rush up to me.

"Scarlet, what happened to you,"they all ask but before I can answer I drop to my knees and everything goes black. When my eyes open again I'm in the elders house, I try to sit up but I'm chained to something, I look around and see that the chains are wrapped around four metal spikes holding all four of my limbs down. I look around and Kyoga's sleeping next to me all curled up, I need to wake him.

"Kyoga," I say, it takes a moment for him to wake up, but when he does I see his calm brown eyes still looking half asleep.

"You're awake?" he asks I nod, "I'll unchain you." After he says that the chains start to loosen and I can finally move again. I sit up rubbing me my wrists, I feel something like a dog collar around my neck, Kyoga quickly takes it off.

"Why was I chained up?" I ask.

" The nine tails is harder to control then it seems," he tells me.

"We can leave if we want," he tells me. I nod so he picks me up and we leave.

A few days later I start going to school again, when I walk into the courtyard everyones looking at me, until Kanji and the others push through the crowd and run up to me.

"Scarlet,are you ok," they all ask me with worried eyes, I just nod unable to show how happy I am that they don't think I'm a freak like everyone else. Without thinking I jump up and hug them and they just hug me tighter telling I don't have to worry. Life goes back to the way it was before except people stare at me more but oh well. Kanji and I started dating a month later and Takuto is super jealous, but he just keeps picking on us anyways, and now where in highschool and its alot different than middle dream I had meant nothing, it was about something that happened in the past.


End file.
